In a general blood purification treatment, blood collected from a patient is extracorporeally circulated and is then returned to the body of the patient through a blood circuit. The blood circuit basically includes an arterial blood circuit and a venous blood circuit that are connectable to a dialyzer (a blood purification device) including, for example, hollow fiber membranes (blood purification membranes). The blood of the patient is purified by the dialyzer while being extracorporeally circulated through the blood circuit. Thus, the blood purification treatment is performed.
In a blood purification method called a single-needle double-pump method, an only puncture needle (a single needle) is connected to each of the distal ends of the arterial blood circuit and the venous blood circuit with a wye interposed therebetween, and the arterial blood circuit and the venous blood circuit are provided with respective peristaltic blood pumps. The two blood pumps are alternately activated to undergo normal rotation, whereby the blood of the patient is extracorporeally circulated through the blood circuit. Such a technique has not been disclosed by any publicly known invention, and there is no information on patent literature to be cited.